Whatever It Took
by ephemereis
Summary: -HPFC- Parvati and Padma used to be very close, but what will change when they're sorted into different houses?


A/N: I've got an idea but it's not being translated well into words. Hope this isn't too bad! *fingers crossed*

For the 61 Themes Competition.

* * *

><p>Padma was well-liked by everyone. Padma the smart, popular girl, Padma the Ravenclaw.<p>

Just thinking about Padma made her sad.

Padma and Parvati used to be the closest sisters, the best of friends. They'd do everything together. Padma was quicker at understanding and more eager to learn, while Parvati was the imaginative one. Together, they had countless adventures and endless fun.

Then they got split up.

-x-

It was the Sorting Ceremony at Hogwarts. The twins held hands, listening to the Sorting Hat's song. Parvati listened carefully to the characteristics of each house, trying to figure out which one she and her sister would belong in.

_"You might belong in Gryffindor...brave at heart...daring, nerve and chivalry..."_

_"You might belong in Hufflepuff...just and loyal...true and unafraid of toil..."_

_"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw...ready mind...wit and learning..."_

_"Or perhaps in Slytherin...cunning folk use any means...to achieve their ends..."_

Not Slytherin, then, that was for sure. But what if...

She glanced frantically at Padma, who was chewing at her lip, eyebrows creased in worry.

"_What if we aren't in the same house?"_

_-x-_

_"Patil, Padma!"_ Professor McGonagall called.

Padma let go of her sister's hand hesitantly. She took a deep breath, then walked steadily towards the old hat. She'd barely put it onto her head when it screamed,_ 'RAVENCLAW!'_

Parvati clapped joyfully for her sister as the latter strode across the Great Hall to the other end, where the Ravenclaw table was adorned in blue and bronze drapings. Ravenclaw was where Padma belonged: she could finally have intelligent conversations with people who actually understood what she was talking about...

_"Patil, Parvati!"_

_-x-_

She tried to conceal her fear as she jammed the hat over her eyes, hoping that by blocking out all the eyes staring at her she'd feel less unsure of herself. Unlike with Padma, the hat was taking its time. She waited.

_"Nice imaginative mind, I see, and plenty of courage,"_ hummed a small voice in her ears. "_Courageous, too - and there's spirit; quite the adventurer, aren't you? Not at all similar to your sister..."_

Parvati thought of her sister, waiting for her in Ravenclaw. _"She's in Ravenclaw! My dad was in Ravenclaw too...could I - um, do I...could you - "_

The little voice cut her off. "_You are not like your sister. You're much braver than she is, but not as academically-inclined; I think you'd do well in_ GRYFFINDOR!"

-x-

Parvati could tell her father was disappointed. He didn't show it, but when he found out Padma was in Ravenclaw he'd let out a whoop and hugged her, and when Parvati told him that she'd been sorted into Gryffindor, he'd looked at her funny for a moment, then simply said 'oh well'. Her mother did not seem too jubilant either. She was a beautiful woman who'd never been at Hogwarts - she was from Beauxbatons - but her theory was that looks were everything, and brains came right after.

_"It means I'm brave, Daddy! Mummy!"_ she exclaimed desperately.

_"Yes, but Padma's in Ravenclaw,"_ her father replied cryptically, as if that explained everything.

Of course, she was happy for Padma, but the poor girl couldn't help but feel that the limelight was only shining on her sister.

Parvati decided that she'd do anything to convince her parents that being a Gryffindor was just as good, if not even better, than being in Ravenclaw.

-x-

_"Hey, Parv."_

_"Paddy!"_

Parvati was absolutely delighted that her sister had talked to her; she barely saw her nowadays.

_"How's Gryffindor?"_

Padma still cared about her! Parvati cared enough to ask her about her house!

_"It's okay. We play games all the time and there are so many jokesters and pranksters so it's really quite fun, and most of them are approachable and friendly, and every so often we have a Treasure Hunt and it's great, and I think there's camaraderie between everyone, but I guess it should be like that in all the houses, shouldn't it? I bet Ravenclaw's great, but I really miss you, it would so much better if you were here... Paddy? What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, I'm just looking for my quill, I've got Transfiguration after this... Found it! I'll see you around, Parv. Mandy! Wait up!"_

As Padma ran off, an overwhelming sense of loneliness washed over Parvati. She waved to the empty space where Padma had stood a few seconds ago. _"See you, Paddy..."_

-X-

Parvati invested all her time poring over her books, studiously doing her homework and even heading to the library occasionally to do some additional research. She tried to participate actively in all her classes, earning as many points for Gryffindor as she could. The Granger girl was so much smarter than her - like a Ravenclaw! - but it was better this way; it was better that Granger was earning points for Gryffindor, after all, and not for Ravenclaw. On the other hand, it would have been nice if the Weasley boy and Harry Potter weren't always getting into trouble and losing points, hard-earned points.

Seeing Padma walking around with her Ravenclaw friends made Parvati's heart ache. Sure, Lavender was a great friend, but she wasn't Padma. Padma had been her friend her whole life, but they saw each other less and less nowadays and Parvati sometimes had the feeling that Padma was so popular now, she didn't need her in her life any more.

Maybe Padma would like her more if she were smarter. Maybe her parents would be happier if she were more like Padma. What was Padma? Hardworking, smart, disciplined, cool.

She'd try her best.

Whatever it took.

-x-

* * *

><p>AN: The twins would probably have told their parents of their Sorting through owl post, but I felt a face-to-face meeting would be better able to bring emotions into play. Reviews would be much appreciated (:


End file.
